Sarah Sinclair (McBride: Dogged)
Sarah Sinclair (Joanna Going) is the main villainess from the 2007 TV film, McBride: Dogged. She is the wife of Frank Sinclair, but a year prior to the film's events, Frank was having an affair with Laurie Carter, whose dog was a contestant at the LA Kennel Club Dog Show. Sarah stated that she had planned to confront her husband about the affair, only to be involved in a car accident that ruptured her kidney and left her wheelchair bound. In actuality, Sarah wasn't as injured as she let on, and she used that as part of her murderous revenge plot on both her husband and Laurie. Sarah's plan began with acquiring strands of Laurie's hair, then she went to the restroom and changed in to a disguise, which included a wig, trenchcoat, and sunglasses--doing so after she sent a message to Frank to meet her at the backstage hallway. After Frank arrived, Sarah killed Frank with a single gunshot, and later lured Laurie to the area. Sarah removed the wig and planted Laurie's hair in it to set her up as the killer. A key part in Sarah's evil plan was to intentionally show herself on camera walking, which could prove that Sarah couldn't have committed the murder. However, at the end of the film, during Laurie's trial, McBride showed video that proved that Sarah could walk. The evidence showed Sarah running towards Rudy, (the brother of Laurie's dog, Baxter), when she thought something was wrong with him, and after the video was over, Sarah revealed her mobility and crossed her legs. She later stated that her plan included "making a full recovery" once Frank was officially over Laurie, but he was never over her. In her last words in the film, Sarah boldly stated that she doesn't like to lose, right before she is (assumingly) arrested for killing her husband. Trivia * Sarah Sinclair is similar to Tessa McKellen from Law & Order: SVU: both are women who are injured in car accidents and falsify the severity of their injuries to their husbands, while also orchestrating vengeful schemes to punish their husbands for having an affair. Though while Tessa's falsfication of her injuries were out of a desire to be cared for, Sarah's was purely done as part of her revenge plot. Additionally, while Tessa killed her husband's mistress and framed him for the crime, Sarah killed her husband and framed his mistress for the crime. * Joanna Going also played villainess Natalie Kalban in Home Alone 4. Quotes *"If he had just finally been finished with her. If I had known I had him back for good, I could have pretended to have made a slow recovery and just finally gotten out of this chair, and no one would have to know. But he couldn't stay away from her. And I don't like to lose. Ever." (Sarah Sinclair revealing her true colors) Gallery Sarah Murderess.gif|Sarah Sinclair killing her husband Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mostly Heel Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Sunglasses Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wig Category:Fate: Arrested